OH FAMILY
by chocobear0412
Summary: "Mommy saranghae..." HunKai with Haowen. Gs!Kai


"Mommy… Saranghae"

.

.

.

Cast :

Sehun

Kai (GS)

Haowen

.

.

.

.

.

"OH SEHUN OH HAOWEN IREONA!"

Seperti inilah Oh family dipagi hari. Setiap pagi pasti selalu ada teriakan kencang dari wanita yang menjabat sebagai Istri dari Oh Sehun dan Ibu dari Oh Haowen itu. Terdengar berisik, tapi itulah mereka.

"Oh Haowen cepat bangun sebelum mommy mu menyiram air ke muka jelek mu" itu suara Sehun, sang kepala rumah tangga.

"Dad Hao tampan, bukan jelek" ucap sang anak sambil mendengus lalu bangun dari tidur nya.

"Baiklah anak daddy yang tampan cepat bangun. Karna sebentar lagi pasti mommy mu akan merusak pintu kamar lagi untuk ke 5 kalinya.

"OH SEHUN OH HAOWEN CEPAT BANGUN SEBELUM AKU MENDOBRAK PINTU KAMAR!"

Nah benarkan. Baru saja Sehun mengatakan kepada sang anak, dan tak lama suara sang istri langsung menggelagar lagi.

"NE MOM"

"NE CHAGI"

Teriak keduanya berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good morning mom" ucap Haowen ketika sampai di meja makan. Tak lupa mencium pipi sang ibu.

"Morning Hao.. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya Kai

"I have a good dream. Tapi tiba-tiba ada teriakan monster menyuruhku bangun yang merusak mimpiku. Jadi dengan terpaksa aku bangun meninggalkan mimpi indahku sebelum sang monster merusak pintu kamar untuk ke 5 kalinya." Jawabnya santai tanpa melihat bahwa sebentar lagi sang ibu akan mengamuk karna ucapannya.

"YAKKK OH HAOWEN! KAU MENYEBUT IBUMU SENDIRI MONSTER? DASAR KAU ANAK DURHAKA" teriak Kai yang membuat Haowen langsung berlari kearah tangga untuk bersembunyi dibelakang sang ayah.

"Kau selalu saja membuat mommy mu marah dipagi hari Hao" ucap Sehun kepada Haowen lalu berjalan menuju sang istri.

"Good morning Sayang" ucap Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Kai sekilas.

"Good morning Hun" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kajja kita sarapan berdua saja pagi ini" lanjutnya tanpa memperdulikan Haowen yang merenggut.

"Mommy tidak menajak ku?" Tanya Haowen tak terima.

"Memangnya kamu siapa?" Tanya Kai jutek

"YAKK MOM AKU OH HAOWEN PUTRA TUNGGAL DARI OH SEHUN DAN OH JONGIN! JANGAN LUPAKAN JUGA AKU PEWARIS TUNGGAL OH CORP" teriaknya.

"AKU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI ANAK YANG MEMANGGIL IBUNYA SENDIRI MONSTER" balasnya tak kalah teriak

"STOP! BISAKAH KALIAN BERBICARA TANPA BERTERIAK? TELINGAKU SAKIT MENDENGARNYA!" sambung sang kepala keluarga tak kalah kencang.

"Yak Oh Sehun berkacalah! Barusan kau juga berteriak" ucap Kai

"Benar! Dad barusan berteriak juga" sambung Haowen

"Terserahlah aku lelah dengan kalian" ucap Sehun pasrah lalu duduk di meja makan diikuti oleh Kai dan Haowen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, Haowen jangan lupa bawa bekal kalian" ucap Kai sambil menunjuk dua tempat makan yang ada di meja makan.

Terlihat Sehun dan Haowen saling melirik satu sama lain. Kai sudah menyangka pasti akan begini. Dia hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Mom bolehkah aku tidak membawa bekal? Jackson mengajakku makan di kantin" ucap Haowen.

"Sayang aku juga ya? Chanyeol hyung mengajakku makan di Café baru dekat kantor" sambung Sehun.

Kai tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya dia kesal karena anak dan suaminya tidak membawa bekal yang sudah susah payah ia buat. Dia sadar bahwa masakan dia belum sempurna, tapi seharusnya mereka menghargai usaha Kai yang sudah membuatkan bekal untuk mereka. Bahkan 3 bulan terakhir ini dia sengaja belajar memasak dengan ibu mertuanya.

"Baiklah. Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku akan membuat bekal untuk kalian. Besok-besok aku tidak akan membuat bekal lagi untuk kalian. Dan juga aku akan berhenti belajar memasak dengan eommonim. Aku hanya akan menyediakan Roti untuk kalian sarapan. Untuk makan siang dan malam kalian bisa memesan makanan diluar" ucap Kai

"Atau Hao kau bisa makan di rumah ibumu, sekalian ajak Daddy mu. Pasti kalian merindukan masakan Luhan eonnie" sambung Kai sambil membereskan meja makan.

"Bukankah kalian mengatakan bahwa masakan Luhan eonnie yang terbaikkan? Mungkin kalian juga bisa kembali menjadi keluarga yang utuh seperti sebelumnya" lanjut Kai. Dia membuang bekal makan yang sudah ia siapkan ke tempat sampah.

"Kalian hati-hatilah dijalan" ucap Kai lalu pergi menuju kamar.

Sehun dan Haowen hanya terdiam. Sadar bahwa mereka telah menyakiti satu-satunya wanita yang berada dirumah itu.

Haowen sudah akan menangis. Dia benar-benar menyesal karna telah menyakiti ibunya. Meskipun Kai bukan ibu kandungnya tapi Hao menyayangi Kai dan sudah menganggap Kai seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri. Karna dari usia 1 tahun Hao sudah di urus oleh Kai yg pada saat itu menjabat sebagai sahabat Sehun.

Sehun pun terlihat sedih setelah melihat dan mendengar ucapan Kai tadi. Sehun adalah seorang duda beranak satu ketika menikahi Kai 1 tahun yang lalu. Sebelumnya Sehun menikah dengan Luhan dan dikaruniai Haowen. Tapi sayang pernikahan mereka harus kandas karna kesibukan Luhan sebagai dessainer terkenal. Awalnya baik-baik saja, tetapi ketika Haowen beranjak ke usia 1 tahun Luhan seolah lupa bahwa ia memiliki suami dan anak yang harus diurus. Haowen akan dititipkan kepada ibunya Sehun dan sesekali Kai akan membantu ibunya Sehun untuk menjaga Haowen.

Sebenarnya Sehun dan Kai menikah karna perjodohan dari kedua orang tua mereka. Orang tua Kai dan orang tua Sehun bersahabat. Dan persahabatan kedua orang tuanya itu membuat Sehun dan Kai bersahabat pula. Kai sebenarnya sangat mencintai Sehun. Tapi sayang Sehun tidak pernah melihatnya lebih. Dia hanya menganggap Kai sahabat.

Setelah Sehun bercerai dengan Luhan, Orang tua mereka sepakat untuk menjodohkan Kai dan Sehun. Karna pada saat itu kedua orang tua Kai dan Sehun tahu jika Kai mencintai Sehun.

Sehun sempat menolak perjodohan itu, dan Kai tahu itu. Kai sangat tahu bahwa Sehun masih sangat mencintai mantan istrinya. Kai pun tidak berharap terlalu banyak. Dia sadar sampai kapanpun cintanya aka bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi setelah kedua orang tua Sehun mengatakan bahwa Kai mencintai Sehun, juga melihat bagaimana Kai mengurus dan menyayangi Haowen, akhirnya Sehun menerima perjodohan itu.

Bisa dibilang Sehun menerima Kai sebagai istrinya karena kasihan. Kai memendam perasaan terhadapnya hampir 20 tahun. Tapi lama-kelamaan perasaan cinta itu tumbuh. Sehun melihat ketulusan Kai kepada nya dan Haowen.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan Sehun dan Haowen, Kai langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Karena sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, akhirnya Kai pun menangis terisak. Kai sangat sensitive akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi setelah seminggu yang lalu ia tidak sengaja melihat Sehun, Haowen dan Luhan makan di Café dekat kantor Sehun. Awalnya Kai menjemput Haowen, tapi salah satu guru Haowen berkata bahwa Haowen sudah dijemput Ayah nya. Kai pun mengecek handphone nya barangkali Sehun mengabari Kai untuk tidak menjemput Haowen. Dan benar saja ada 5 panggilan tak terjawab dan 1 pesan berasal dari Sehun yang isinya agar Kai tidak menjemput Haowen dan Sehun akan membawa Howen ke kantornya. Kai pun memutuskan untuk menyusul anak dan suamninya itu.

Ketika di lobby OH Corp Kai bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Sehun dan Haowen berada di Café sebelah OH Corp. Tanpa berfikir panjang Kai pun langsung berjalan menuju Café tersebut. Namun tak disangka, ketika ia memasuki café tersebut ternya mereka tidak hanya berdua, tetapi bertiga dengan Luhan. Mereka makan bersama, bercanda bersama dan tertawa bersama. Membuat siapapun yang melihat akan iri dengan keharmonisannya mereka. sebelum ia keluar dari café tersebut Kai sempat mendengar Haowen berkata..

"Masakan eomma yang terbaik"

"Betul. Masakanmu yang terbaik lu" sambung Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mommy Haowen minta maaf" ucap Haowen mendekat kearah Kai yang sedang menangis di ranjang.

"Hao janji akan membawa bekal yang mommy buat setiap hari. Maafkan Hao mom" lanjutnya yang kini ikut menangis.

Kai menarik Haowen kepelukannya. Saat ini posisi mereka berbaring sambil berpelukan.

"Hao tidak salah. Mommy yang salah. mommy tidak becus untuk menjadi ibumu. Maafkan mommy Hao" ucapka sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jika Hao ingin kembali ke Luhan eomma, mommy tidak apa-apa. Mommy sadar bahwa mommy bukan orang yang pantas mendampingi Hao dan daddy. Eomma akan terima jika kalian ingin kembali dengan Luhan eomma" lanjut Kai semakin terisak.

Sehun yang mendengar pun meneteskan air matanya.

"Mungkin daddy Hao pun terpaksa menikah dengan mommy. Daddy hanya kasihan melihat mommy yang mencintainya selama hampir 20 tahun tanpa adanya balasan. Mommy juga tahu, awalnya daddy mu sangat menentang pernikahan ini. Jika disuruh memilih, mommy lebih memilih mencintai daddy mu diam-diam dibanding harus menikah karna paksaan." Lanjut Kai tanpa tahu jika Sehun berada dibelakang mereka dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Minggu lalu mommy juga melihat kalian di café dekat kantor daddy mu bersama Luhan eomma. Hao dan daddy terlihat sangat senang. Bahkan Hao dan daddy berkata jika masakan Luhan eomma yang terbaik kan? Mommy sangat sedih saat itu. Dan juga pada saat itu mommy membawa bekal makan siang untuk makan bersama. Mommy yang memasak dibantu oleh halmoni. Tapi sayang kalian sudah terlanjur makan. Akhirnya mommy makan sendiri" sambung Kai lagi

"Hao minta maaf mom. Hao dan daddy sudah melukai mommy seperti ini' ucap Haowen lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Haowen dan daddy tidak salah, jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf. Yang harusnya minta maaf adalah mommy. Mommy tidak pantas bersama kalian. Mommy tidak akan bisa menggantikan Luhan eomma dihati kalian. Jika kalian ingin pergi, mommy tidak akan menahan kalian. Karna mommy sadar pasti kalian tidak nyaman bersama mommy." Balas Kai lalu mengecup kepala Haowen

"Hao tidak mau meninggalkan mommy. Hao ingin bersama mommy dan menjaga mommy. Hao tidak mau mommy sendirian" ucap Hao sambil menatap Kai

"Mommy tidak akan sendiri. Karna Hao dan daddy akan selalu ada di hati mommy" balas Kai sambil tersenyum

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya Hao akan selalu bersama mommy sampai kapanpun" ucap Haowen

"Hao sayang mommy" lanjutnya.

"Daddy juga sayang mommy" sambung Sehun yang membuat Kai kaget lalu berbalik

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Dan aku meminta maaf. Awalnya aku memang terpaksa menerima pernikahan ini. Dan juga aku merasa kasihan kepadamu. Tapi lama-kelamaan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Ditambah dengan ketulusanmu menjaga dan mengurus Haowen selama ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal karna tidak menyadari perasaanmu selama ini. Dan aku meminta maaf telah menyakitimu selama 20 tahun. Dan terima kasih telah bertahan selama ini dan terima kasih masih mencintaiku sampai saat ini." Lanjut Sehun lalu memeluk Kai dan Haowen

"Dan untuk kejadian di café itu aku meminta maaf. Luhan meminta untuk bertemu karna ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan. Dan juga ia ingin bertemu dengan Haowen, aku pun meng-iyakan ajakannya" sambung Sehun. Kai terlihat tegang dengan ucapan Sehun. Ia berfikir mungkin Luhan ingin mengajak Sehun kembali.

"Jangan berfikir buruk dulu. Luhan mengajak bertemu karna ia ingin menyampaikan bahwa bulan depan ia akan menikah" ucap sehun yang membuat Kai lega.

"Dan juga aku akan selalu menjaga kalian. Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkan ataupun ditinggalkan" lanjut Sehun. Kai pun tersenyum manis lalu mencium bibi Sehun sekilas lalu mencium pipi Haowen.

"Mommy saranghae…" ucap Sehun dan Haowen berbarengan

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
